buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Ein/@comment-24791318-20150222091157/@comment-1755882-20150223182228
@DTenma: When one has effectively 8 copies of a card, even with a 4 card opening hand, they tend to draw into said card rather frequently. Dragons are not all you're making it out to be, and what I am telling you is the results of extensive testing myself and my team have been doing for a number of weeks now. We already know from our testing what works with Ein, and what doesn't. :P @AtanZeko: Do you want to break the game? The deck's lower card advantage is what keeps the deck from breaking the game. xD If Ein could keep up with other decks drawpower-wise, the versatility of the deck would break the game. @Darkanen: Oh boy here we go...Yes, Azi Dahaka is the worst possible deck you can make with Ein. Why? Well, a little thing called consistency. Sieger had massive issues early on where it would auto-die half of its games because they didn't draw into Sieger immediately. Azi Dahaka has this issue, but worse. Because Azi needs you to have a monster to kill for its cost, as well 1 of your 4 Azi Dahakas AND 1 of your 4 Dragon Thrones. And God forbid is Throne gets negated. Then you're just completely screwed. Second, Azi himself isn't very impressive. xD His big wombo combo hit everything attack is stopped by a single attack negate. Third, his item is only allowed to be so good because post-Azi, you will have burned all your resources. You will have a very difficult time defending yourself while also fielding monsters. It'd be unplayable without the attack negate skill, and even with it, it still gets rekt by any deck that can consistently put out 4+ attacks a turn (which there are a lot of). The Wrath Trigger thing. Note the use of the word "effectively". You don't ACTUALLY have 4 Wrath Triggers. You have 4 Wrath Trigger and 4 Dark Energy, but its effectively 8 Wrath Trigger as Dark Energy is doing the exact same thing. Now for the Ancient World style thing. This works best with Ein for 2 reasons. The first is that, due to your low starting hand, in order for your deck to function consistently, you need to have minimal field investment. This is why Dragon Throne doesn't work well in general, because using it and putting out the 2 monsters (even with Azi, as you need a monster to sack) is 3 cards...when you only start with 4. That's a huge disadvantage, and it won't be consistent. The second reason is that Ancient World's Size 3 only support is really good. In fact, Ancient World's support cards in general are really powerful. its just that the World itself has pretty bad bosses. And Ein fixes that. And this is not evidence of Azi being good because, once again, it requires 3 cards investment, isn't actually that powerful, and doesn't work with the Ancient World Size 3 only support cards. So no, Azi Dahaka is still trash tier. And that combo of yours is exactly what's wrong with how people are going about Ein decks. You REALLY expect to draw into all those cards? With normal starting conditions, your consistency of opening with any ONE 4-of is only a bit above 50%, and you're claiming a combo with 4 specific cards (2 of which I don't even know why you'd bother with them. Well, maybe Rise&Fall if you're aiming for Roaring Slash cheese wins) is what makes Ein good? lol